The Life and Times of Marcia Overstrand
by Liberated Marionette
Summary: "She was going to talk to them, she was." The life of Marcia Overstrand, in drabbles. Inspired by the information about her on Ask Angie 5.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Umm... hello. So this is my first fanfiction in almost a year and my first Sep Heap fic on this account. I'm really not sure whether or not I'm going to update The Olympians Attend Group Therapy or not. I mean, I'll tryyyy... Anyway, Marcia Overstrand is my favorite book character of all time. This story will probably be 95% canon. I'm subscribed to post on Ask Angie and I read all the things she says on those posts and she's said some really, really interesting bits about Marcia that really get my head going. So, I'm writing drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Septimus Heap. But you all wish I did, right? Riiiiight?

The Life and Times of Marcia Overstrand

When she first saw Alter Mella, she was five years old.

Her mother was leading her by the hand, her father behind the two of them. The Overstrand family was turning out for the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's speech on the state of the Castle, an event widely attended by its residents. She had never seen someone so expensive-looking, so shiny, so important.

"Is that him?" Marcia asked.

Trassimma Overstrand looked down at her young daughter. She sighed. "Yes, Marcia, that's him. Alther Mella. Why the Castle even _needs_ an ExtraOrdinary Wizard - "

"Trassimma," Melchior Overstrand said.

"Alther... Mella," Marcia said quietly. For the rest of the hour, Alther Mella talked and talked of things Marcia hardly understood. Her parents listened intently, her mother occasionally uttering a small _tut_. Marcia could not draw her eyes away. There was something about the way Alther Mella commanded an audience, something about the way a **Magykal** energy seemed to radiate from the man. Marcia knew from the moment she laid eyes on him, the first time she heard him speak, that _this_ was her calling. She would _be _the ExtraOrdinary Wizard someday. And her fusspot mother was not going to get in the way.

A/N: Just to clear things up, Melchior and Trassimma actually are the names of Marcia's parents. Anyways... Review, please? Tell my how much you loved it? Tell me how much you hated it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your lovely support! Just to let you know, these drabbles will be random and will bounce around through Marcia's life. I detest structure and I feel like I'll forget something if I go in chronological order. Where I can, I'll include the quote from Angie that inspired the drabble. Right now I'm too lazy to look for the one that inspired this one, so I'll just say that Angie said that Marcia did design her shoes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Septimus Heap series.

The Life and Times of Marcia Overstrand

"Mr. Tarsal, I would like you to help me design a pair of shoes to go with my new uniform."

Terry Tarsal looked up from a pair of shoes he was working on in his shop. There was Marcia Overstrand, in her new ExtraOrdinary Wizard uniform, looking surprisingly collected despite recent events. _Naturally the first thing she would do was buy a pair of shoes_, he thought. "Of course, Madam Overstrand. And may I congratulate you on becoming the ExtraOrdinary Wizard; I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job - "

"I was thinking something like python skin. A purple python," Marcia said, happy to interrupt Terry Tarsal's speech. With the deaths of both Alther and the Queen, she really wasn't in the mood to listen to everyone's congratulations. She knew they all wanted Alther back already, anyway.

"I... _python_ skin, Madam Overstrand?"

"Yes, Mr. Tarsal. A two-and-a-half-inch heel. Gold buttons on the side. A pointed toe. Some designs on the shoe. Could you make a pair like that? I'll pay you a large sum."

"Those shoes sound... er... slightly _unusual_, Madam Overstrand," Terry began slowly. He wasn't sure how to put this, but he really didn't want a complaint from the ExtraOrdinary Wizard when everyone gawked at her shoes. Not to mention his extreme hatred of pythons. "Are you sure I can't make you a pair of boots? Or galoshes? They would go nicely with your tunic, and I can - "

"Mr. Tarsal, I told you what I wanted and I will get what I want. I am willing to pay you as much money as it takes. You will keep that python in the back of your shop if you must, and you will make me as many pairs of these shoes as I desire. End of story," Marcia snapped.

Terry sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the quote that inspired this drabble. "Wizards listen to anything. The more snooty ones listen to rather ethereal music, which they feel represents the finer workings of **Magyk**, the more down to Earth ones like thumpy folk music with lots of drumming. This drives Marcia nuts in the summer when they play outside in the WT courtyard. I have to admit, Marcia does tend to favour the ethereal stuff."

Disclaimer: I haven't been on in a while. Do I still have to say this every chapter? Gah, as always, Septimus Heap is not mine... yet. I'm going to kidnap him 'cause he's just so cute.

The Life and Times of Marcia Overstrand

Marcia was ready to enjoy the day. The summer air was perfectly hot, and she had finished almost all of her work for the day. She was ready to sit back, relax, and perhaps even give Septimus the evening off so she could have some time to herself. Everything was perfect. That is, however, until the mid-summer air was no longer _perfectly _hot and decided to become _scorchingly_ hot. She had no choice but to open a few windows.

"**Open!**" Marcia said to the nearest few windows. The windows did so quickly, not willing to anger her. She sat down on the couch, resting her head back and **Ordering **the nearest fan to help cool her off.

Suddenly the loudest, most detestable sound filled her room from the outside. _Twenty floors up_. It was as if the Ordinary Wizards existed to annoy her. They were played that blasted folk music, the absolute worst kind; it grated on her ears. Of course, the only way she could possibly hear it this far up was because they had naturally put some **Hear From Far Away **spell on it, so everyone from a certain distance could make it out. Some of the Ordinary Wizards were fond of getting together and playing it in the courtyard to celebrate the summer. On a day like this, the windows were to remain open. It would annoy Marcia too much to use a **Cooling Charm** on her rooms.

She was going to talk to them, she was.

"I will NOT tolerate this!" Marcia exclaimed, stomping to her big purple door. It obediently swung open for her, and she stepped onto the spiral stairs. "I'll be back, Septimus!"

Her Apprentice hardly looked up from his books. It hadn't been three weeks since this happened last.

"**Emergency!**" Marcia said to the stairs. They carried her down quickly, throwing some Ordinary Wizards off to the next landing.

A/N: Because you can't write a series of drabbles about Marcia without one of her goin' all Marcia on someone. I didn't write her telling them off because I thought it ended better. I don't know. I work off intuition a little too much. Also, special shoutout to "**The Queen**" for the super-awesome random hate review. Made me feel reeeeal special.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about taking forever to update. I've had a rough couple of days. nyway, I'm really proud of this one for some reason. Inspired by Marcia's bio in _The Magykal Papers_.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth owning. Believe me.

The Life and Times of Marcia Overstrand

"ENDOR!" Marcia yelled to the wall of her small room in the Ramblings. "Endor, have you heard? You MUST come here now!"

Endor, who lived in the room right next to Marcia's, exited her apartment and speedily walked next door. With a smirk, the plump woman made a slight show of politely knocking on Marcia's closed door. The two shared a thin wall, and were fond of using it to communicate.

The door whipped open. "Endor, you know you can just barge in," her friend said with a slight chuckle. "But sit down! You have to be sitting down to hear this news."

"All right, Marcia," Endor replied, taking a seat on an old chair of Marcia's. "What is it?"

"Silas Heap..." Marcia began slowly.

"Would you like me to do a drum roll, Marcia?" Endor asked with a giggle.

"Oh, do be quiet! Endor, he's resigned! Silas Heap has resigned from the ExtraOrdinary Apprenticeship!"

"WHAT?" Endor exclaimed.

"At least _try_ to keep your voice down a bit," Marcia said. "The Heaps don't live far from here."

"Like you were trying so hard to whisper, Marcia. Truly, though? He's resigned? You're positive?"

"Yes! I just heard him talking about it to that wife of his, Sarah. Said that Alther just sent a letter releasing him from it. Apparently he wanted to spend more time with his family. Right old fool, in my opinion."

"But you know what this means, right?" Endor said. "The Apprenticeship is up for grabs again."

"Exactly why I called you over here! Can you believe it? There's such a good chance now. Of course Alther Mella could've taken on someone else after Silas graduated, but now the opening is so much sooner. He lectures Hopefuls often; he could easily be looking at us for the Apprenticeship!"

A few corridors down, Silas Heap paused outside his room in the Ramblings. His wife Sarah walked over to him, puzzled. "What is it, Silas?"

He squinted. "Not sure. I could've sworn I heard my name."


End file.
